1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water supplies, and particularly to a float-operated pump switch for automatically maintaining a water level in an upper tank from a lower tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water tanks are often used in dwellings and the like. New water conservation initiatives provide incentive to find ways to manage tank levels while minimizing the number of fill pump operations.
Thus, a float-operated pump switch solving the aforementioned problems is desired.